


Music Is Better

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's music, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't really like Dean's music. Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Is Better

Though Sam wasn’t too fond of the music Dean liked to play, the younger Winchester had chosen a few favourites. 

He would smile - though just barely - whenever these would play over the Impala’s speakers, occasionally murmuring the words under his breath, when he thought his brother wouldn’t notice. 

When Dean was away in Hell, though, and the Impala - and therefore the blond’s music collection as well - was his own, the moose would play all of the tapes over and over, even the songs he wasn’t too fond of. It reminded him of his brother, like he was still there with him, and it made those four months slightly bearable. 

Sam didn’t complain, after Dean had come back, whenever the elder Winchester decided to play his music in the car. Even - on the rare occasions - when Sam drove, he relinquished control of the music over to Dean, and secretly tapped the steering wheel in time with the songs. 

After they had decided to split up, and Sam tried to live a normal life, the youngest Winchester had downloaded copies of all the songs Dean had in his car. The time away from his elder brother, yet again, was made more easy with the music, but nothing could beat the feeling of sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, Dean at the wheel, AC/DC blasting through the car’s speakers, with nothing to worry about in the immediate future. No cases to worry about - just a drive to Sioux Falls to Bobby’s house, and no deadline to get there. 

Just the two Winchester brothers, their car, and good music - what more could one need?


End file.
